dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 112
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Colonel Eric von Cramm Other Characters: * Dan Young Locations: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Messerschmitt Bf-109s | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Crimson Vultures | Synopsis2 = The Blackhawks are summoned to Washington, D.C., when an entire train carrying $3,000,000 in government gold bullion is stolen in the Midwest. When the team begins searching the 300-square-mile area, they discover a flying bridge being used to help inmates escape from an island prison, which is manned by a criminal team called the Crimson Vultures, who wear red vulture-inspired costumes. The Crimson Vultures apparently each come the same nations as the Blackhawks, and are just as highly skilled and practiced to counter every move the Blackhawks make; they even have a pet vulture to fight Blackie. The Vultures escape to an island in the sky that acts as their own counterpart to Blackhawk Island, where they plan Operation Downfall to bring down the Blackhawks. The Blackhawks are forewarned about the trap when Blackie's radio falls off and catches on the pet vulture's leg when they were fighting, and it transmits the Vultures' plans. Thus, in the final showdown, when the Vultures electrify their flying bridge to freeze the Blackhawks in place, the Black Knights are wearing insulated boots and have no trouble taking out their rivals. The Vulture's leader, in a mad rage, dives the flying bridge in order to kill everyone, except the Blackhawks jump free and float to safety on their jacket-parachutes, a secret the Vultures did not know, which leads to the deaths of all the Vultures except the pet vulture. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Crimson Vultures Other Characters: * Locations: * *Crown Diamond Exchange Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Eighth Blackhawk | Synopsis3 = While doing rescue work in a flood, Blackhawk is knocked unconscious and swept toward a waterfall and apparent certain doom. He is saved by a youth named Jim Turner. Jim tells them he is a life-long fan of the Blackhawks and desires nothing more than to be a member. Blackhawk tells him their charter limits the team to seven (an odd provision) tells Jim to go home and pack. They will fly him to for a special lifesaving award ceremony. We then see Jim in a secret meeting with Zorac, a crime boss who gives Jim an inertial navigation device that will calculate the location of Blackhawk Island when Jim is flown there. Jim is given orders to sabotage and disarm the island's defenses. At the island, Jim is given royal treatment and begins to have doubts about his mission, but he goes ahead with sabotaging the defenses. In the morning, he finds a Blackhawk uniform for him and a sign designating him as a reserve member. Now Jim really feels bad. When he is taken on a mission with them and treated like a full equal, he decides he can't go through with it. He leaves a note telling about his betrayal of them and when he returns to the mainland he is about to smash Zorac's device when Zorac stops him. Zorac has Jim tied up in his mountain hideout when the Blackhawks, having found Jim's note, parachute in. Unfortunately, they land in a mine field and Zorac is about to hit the detonator when Jim lifts a hand grenade from one of the hoods and blows up the cabin. Zorac and his men are finished but Jim is saved by a tactic he read in the Blackhawk handbook (throwing himself on the floor to avoid the shrapnel). The Blackhawks then tell him they picked up the device on their detectors before he even got to the island so they kept an eye on him and undid his sabotage but didn't say anything to give him a chance to make things right. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: *Jim Turner Antagonists: * Zorac Other Characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * The Doomed Dogfight presents some serious continuity problems, mainly that the Blackhawk team apparently has not been formed as late as 1944. That is consistent with the origin tale told later in Issue 198,Blackhawk Vol 1 198 which has the team first coming together for the D-Day invasion, but it is not consistent with the actual origin in Military #1.Military Comics Vol 1 1 * This issue of Blackhawk also includes: ** "Codes of the Jungle" (two-page story displaying the different ways that indigenous peoples used drums, horns, and smoke to communicate over distances) * Includes a list of the winners of the “DC Slogan Contest.” | Trivia = * | Recommended = | Links = }}